venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Billy Quizboy
Master Billy Quizboy (real name: William Whalen) (Born 1970) is a supporting character appearing on the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros. He is a friend and ally of Dr. Venture and Team Venture as well as business partner and close friend of Pete White. He is voiced by Doc Hammer. Character history Prior Life Billy was born Hydrocephallic, which he says is caused by spinal fluid that he absorbed into his head while in his mother's womb. He was born with a high intelligence, but still had a hard time with certain things. He was a big fan of Rusty Venture to a point where he thought of him as his hero. When he hit his teenage years he began the Game show circuit and worked with Game show host Pete White who helped him win most of the contests until they were caught. Pete suggested that they go see his friend Rusty for jobs. Originally Billy was excited to meet his hero. The two set out to see Rusty, but were soon disappointed after Rusty turned them away. The two would eventually enter the underground Game show circuit for money. Billy soon called it quits after he lost his left eye and left hand in a dog fight that White thought was a Game show. Billy was soon captured by Hunter Gathers and Brock Samson who gave him a new bionic hand and eye, but for the price of spying on a possible member of The Guild of Calamitous Intent by the name of Professor Fantamos. He spied on Fantamos until he believed that it was a misunderstanding and rebelled against Hunter and Brock. After rebelling against Brock and Hunter he ran to Fantamos' lab, where Fantamos was waiting for him to help him with his experiment to fix his tiny limbs. During the experiment Fantamos reveals he is part of the Guild, which shocks Billy. The machine then starts to malfunction and Billy reveals to Fantamos that he has no idea what he is doing much to Fantamos' horror. The machine creates a portal that sucks Fantamos and Billy's left bionic eye. Billy is then taken to the OSI headquarters, where his memory of the incident is wiped away. The memory-erased Billy is brought to Pete White in the desert where White has set up a trailer marking the spot he last saw Billy before they parted ways. They seem to stay there in said trailer, next to The Venture Compound, making it their home for many years. Billy was inspired to become a scientist and child prodigy by his future friend Dr. Venture during his time as Rusty of the original Team Venture. Later Life Billy appeared at the U.N. Science Expo for unknown reason, which was never stated. Billy, Pete, and Rusty were soon kidnapped by Professor Impossible for a think-tank. They were later rescued by Brock, Dean, and Hank Venture who brought them back home. Pete and Billy were seen again waiting in line for Rusty's tag sale, where they began talking about Dr. Girlfriend being a transvestite. They soon decide to ask Dr. Girlfriend to arch them, which she declines telling them that they might get arched someday. The two later buy a T-Shirt, a Santa Wind Sock and a Shrink Ray from Rusty before exiting just as a riot breaks out. Billy first appeared in "The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay", where he mocked Dr. Venture for his Ooo-Ray but did not do much else — his appearance here was even more abbreviated than it usually is. He then appeared as an invitee to Prof. Impossibles government think-tank in the episode "Ice Station – Impossible!", awed at the fact that Impossible invited him. He helped Dr. Venture, Sally Impossible, and White develop an antidote for the Goliath serum that Hank had consumed (although Prof. Impossible later claimed the serum was never tested on a human, it was supposed to be used on a "dog or something"). He also featured prominently at Dr. Venture's tag-sale — he and White gossiped about some of the other people attending, whom they later attempted to woo into becoming their arch-enemies. Billy and Dr. Venture also fought over a Shrink ray, and Billy criticized Venture for a redundant decal on the ray. In "Escape to the House of Mummies Part II", the shrink ray caused some problems for Billy when he, White, and Dr. Venture attempted to repair it. White and Venture forced Billy to be their human guinea pig, and instead of fully shrinking him, it seemed to do one body part at a time (at first his lungs, then his head). He eventually forced them to reverse the ray to make him normal again, but it merely made a giant out of him without making his clothing bigger. Billy has shown a fondness for the high five. In "Escape to the House of Mummies Part II", Billy admits that he is a virgin, & at the end of the Season 4 episode "The Revenge Society" it is suggested that he inadvertently loses it to Sgt. Hatred, yet in The Silent Partners Hatred reveals he merely cuddled with him; he loses his virginity in the same episode to three prostitutes whom he believed to be vampire brides. Billy lost his hand and his eye in an underground Mexican bulldog fighting arena, which White mistook for an underground Quizboy contest. Then his second, "false" eye was sucked out of the socket while he "assisted" Dr. Fantomas with an experiment. (The same experiment that changed Dr. Fantomas' body, led him to eventually become the villain Phantom Limb.) In season 4's "Handsome Ransom", Billy and Pete White try to aid Dr. Venture in rescuing Hank from the Monarch (none of the three knowing he had already been rescued by Captain Sunshine). During these events, Billy reveals that he was 35 years old after Sgt. Hatred mistakes him for a little kid. Later, in "The Revenge Society," he is kidnapped by his former teacher - now insane and calling himself "Revenge" - and forced to participate in the activities of Revenge's "team." He is left out cold in Dr. Venture's study and eventually found by Sgt. Hatred, as described above. Also in "The Better Man", he becomes a member of The Order of the Triad, but this was because they didn't want to pay his steep medical fee. In Season 6, Pete White and Billy have achieved their dream of becoming super heroes. They now battle it out on a regular basis with their arch enemy Saint Cloud who uses his vast fortune to torment them. After a confrontation with his personal enemy Augustus St. Cloud leads to them selling their company to him which left Billy and Pete White without a home. However, luck was on their side as it turns out that St. Cloud sold their company to VenTech Tower as a result the two move to New York. After moving to New York, they become Venture's chief inventors and personal staff. During Rapacity in Blue, Billy would come to believe that Dr. Venture is the superhero Blue Morpho (really the Monarch in disguise) and would swear to keep his "secret". Billy would repeatedly drop hints of Dr. Venture's secret to the latter's confusion and annoyance. Personality Billy claims to be a boy genius, though in reality he is not a boy. He has shown much truth in his claim to be a genius as he is often shown repairing or inventing mechanical devices as well as being a self-taught neurologist and master surgeon. He's been seen performing surgery multiple times; on Dean, after he developed Testicular torsion, and again on Monstroso and is said to be exceptionally skilled at surgery. He also discovered the hidden codes in the episode "ORB". He has a habit of regularly being kidnapped to perform illegal surgery for all kinds of villains and criminals. He continues calling himself a "boy" genius because "nobody's really impressed with 'Master Billy Quizboy, Adult Genius.'" He took the "quizboy" moniker due to his earlier history as champion on a game show at a young age. Despite this, Billy isn't a true Doctor as he hasn't graduated college and never received a PhD or Doctorate. Abilities and Skills According to Pete White, Billy is (more like) a "neurogeneticist," so he may not be as incompetent as most of his colleagues. He operated on Dean to help his testicular torsion and fitted Jonas Venture Junior with a bionic arm similar to his own in the season two premiere, "Powerless in the Face of Death". He also reattached Dr. Venture's arm at the end of "Victor. Echo. November." despite it being detached for some time, in "The Revenge Society" Billy attached Councilman 8's head onto Councilman 3's body creating a 2 headed man as well as giving Monstroso a new heart. At the very least, Billy is an exceptionally skilled surgeon. In Rapacity in Blue, Billy, along with Dr. Venture, was able to create mind control gas which causes rats or people to suffer from hallucinations. The effects of the gas wear off in a day but leaves those exposed with confusion and a severe headache. Relationships With Other Characters Family Rose Whalen Rose is his mother as introduced in Season 5 or as she is more commonly known as Triple Threat. She calls him her "little water baby". It's explained that Billy hasn't seen or spoken with his mom for many years. Though unclear as to the reason why, it could be due to the amnesia he is seen to have due to his time with the O.S.I. Upon meeting the Action Man and Hank, she explains to them she believes that it is because he thought she may disapprove of his living with a man for so many years. When she is introduced to Pete White, she mentions that Billy had once told her that he thought he was handsome. Friends Pete White He and White are the co-founders, and sole employees, of Conjectural Technologies, which they run out of an old trailer which is also their home. As seen in "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean", it is unknown what the company actually does, but it appears as if White bosses Billy around, forcing Billy to do housework and company-related tasks while he plays video games (Billy retaliates by passive-aggressively leaving post-it notes reminding Pete of what he should do). In The Invisible Hand of Fate, Billy regains his memory of his old life and excitedly tells a worried Pete he was in the story before Pete knocked him out. As Billy laid unconscious, it is revealed that Billy met Pete while the latter was a host for the quizboy contests. Pete had been rigging these contests in Billy's favor, at which they were eventually caught. It is revealed Pete White is responsible for most of the tragic events of Billy's life such as mistakenly entering Billy in a dog fight, thinking it was a Quiz, which resulted in Billy losing his left hand and eye. After an incident that erased Billy's memory, Billy was given back to Pete where he would remain. At the end of the episode, Billy wakes up and states he had a weird dream before realizing it was real at which point he curses Pete and those around him. During The Silent Partners, Billy states he is through with Pete, having left him upon getting money to become a doctor. However, he returns soon after and the two would move to New York when their company is sold to VenTech Tower. Dr. Venture Billy has always been a huge fan of "The Rusty Venture Show," and it was his life long dream to meet him. After meeting him however, he was substantially disappointed. Now they are considered friends, with Dr. Venture often calling on him and Pete White for favors. He and White are The Ventures' neighbors living just over the hill off the highway nearby and visit often. In Season 6, Billy and Pete move to New York after their company is bought by Augustus St. Cloud who would sell the company to Dr. Venture who recently inherited his late brother's company. In one episode, while the under effects of his mind control gas Billy would come to believe that Dr. Venture is the superhero Blue Morpho (really the Monarch in disguise) and would swear to keep his "secret". Billy would repeatedly drop hints of Dr. Venture's secret to the latter's confusion and annoyance. Enemies Augustus St. Cloud Billy has a great rivalry with Augustus St. Cloud due to the latter expressing anger at Billy for his winning an auction by one dollar at the last moment. It is that for that reason St. Cloud bribed the GOCI to let him arch Billy and Pete White. In Season 6, during one of their schedule arching Billy is forced to sell his and Pete' company to St. Cloud. When St. Cloud comes to their home to gloatingly tell them he has sold their company, Billy expresses displeasure at seeing him. However, in the it turns out he has their company to VenTech Tower allowing Billy and Pete to work for Dr. Venture in New York. Appearance Billy has a large head which he claims is the result of Hydrocephalus, and that this condition may be the source of his high intellect (in reality, the condition tends to have more negative effects on intelligence). In some early episodes, his head makes a sloshing sound when he moves it. He also possesses a Growth hormone deficiency, the source of his small stature. In addition, Billy has a distinctive speech impediment, giving him an odd lisp and reinforcing the perception that he is a child. Before the origins of Billy's eye-patch and bionic arm were revealed in the episode "The Invisible Hand of Fate", he once claimed the arm was a weapon, which no one believed. In the episode "Victor. Echo. November.", #21 and #24, The Monarch, and Hank and Dean gossip about the origins of Phantom Limb, all of which tangentially involve Billy losing his eye and/or hand. Though each of the stories is portrayed as being false, it is implied that at least some of the information in Monarch and #21's stories is true: *'The Monarch's Story': When Billy was twelve, he invented a machine which accelerates muscle growth and tried it out on his roommate at the time, Phantom Limb. The machine malfunctioned, driving Phantom Limb insane as well as rendering his limbs invisible and giving him the power to kill by touch. In the aftermath, Limb apparently mutilated Billy out of revenge. The story is notable in that it implies Billy may well have been a boy genius in his childhood, though the Monarch could be referring to Billy being twelve facetiously. The muscle enhancer is later seen being used by Phantom Limb to accelerate the healing of Brock Samson's gunshot wound, which also supports the Monarch's account. *'21's Story': Billy and Limb won money on Card Sharks which they used to invent a time machine, which transported Limb's limbs and Billy's hand into the future. The results of the story, however, while humorous, (Phantom Limb's limbs and Billy's hand traveling to the future) are also false based on the fact that Phantom Limb's limbs are simply invisible, not absent. *'Hank's Story': Phantom Limb was a renowned stage magician who accidentally transported his own limbs to the moon in a botched trick. In a fit of rage, he then sliced off Billy's arm and ate it. There is no veracity to the first part of the story, as Phantom Limb's limbs are invisible, not absent, though the part about Limb slicing off Billy's hand does apparently mirror the end of The Monarch's version, in which Phantom Limb harms Billy off-screen, perhaps depriving him of his appendage. At the end of the same episode, when Dr. Venture asks Billy himself how he got his robotic arm, Billy flatly responds: "That's an excellent question. I have no idea." The behind-the-scenes reason for the eye-patch, according to the commentary on "Tag Sale, You're It!" was that Billy's character was originally designed to possess a vast number of unusual affectations, including not only a robotic limb, eye-patch, hydrocephalic head and lisp, but also "to always be in mourning for something," to wear a black armband, etc. In the episode "The Invisible Hand of Fate", it is finally revealed that Billy lost his hand and eye in a dog fight and had them replaced by O.S.I.: an artificial eye to collect data, and an artificial arm to store it; the O.S.I.'s plan was to have him spy on a college professor named Fantomos who they suspected was tied to the Guild Of Calamitous Intent. Fantomos was (as the Monarch said) building a muscle-growth accelerator, and used Billy as a lab assistant. When the machine malfunctioned, Billy's artificial eye was sucked from its socket and lodged in the machinery, causing an explosion. This incident is the reason why Billy wears an eye-patch, and the reason for Phantom Limb's powers. It also contributed to the rise of the Guild, as the O.S.I. operatives involved were reassigned as punishment for botching the mission. Billy later forgot all of this due to an experimental "brain wipe." The creators of the Venture Bros. planned to air this character information near the end of the second season, but its broadcast was delayed due to a decision to expand the season finale into a two-part cliffhanger. Episode Appearances *The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay *Ice Station Impossible *Are You There God, It's Me, Dean *Tag-Sale, You're it *a Very Venture Christmas *Escape to the House of Mummies Part II *Victor. Echo. November. *The Invisible Hand of Fate *The Buddy System *ORB *Handsome Ransom *The Revenge Society *The Diving Bell vs the Butter-Glider *Pomp and Circuitry *Every Which Way But Zeus *Everybody Comes to Hank's *Assisted Suicide *Operation P.R.O.M. *From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy *All This and Gargantua-2 *Faking Miracles *Maybe No Go *A Party for Tarzan *Rapacity in Blue *Red Means Stop Christmas Songs *Venture Aid 20 *Fan Club Christmas Album 2010 shotBilly..jpg shotglad.jpg shothand.jpg shot20.jpg scr0billy.jpg shot199r864.jpg Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 8.08.28 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-06 at 8.36.16 PM.png shot02346456.jpg scr13ey.jpg|Billy in the pilot Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:1970 Births Category:Characters